


Pretender

by caprice_business



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Con Artists, Crime, Cuddles, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hugs, M/M, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi is a cop, Sugawara Koushi is a Swindler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business
Summary: Koushi loves Daichi. Really, he does, he’s the best person on the planet and he just swoops him off his feet. He’s overjoyed that he’s married to him, but why in the fat fuck did Daichi decide to keep the fact that he was a fucking cop from him until after the damn wedding?Or: Koushi’s a swindler, and Daichi’s a cop, the worst part, he still has unpaid dues.Day 3: Crime
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Sugawara being a swindler just sounded fun to write, so here we are. This is kind of a late. Anyways, enjoy my Day 3 entry!

“You’re what?” Koushi asked, befuddled as he stopped the car, almost swerving into the light post. He opened the hazard light. Calm down Koushi. Just calm down, Daichi did not marry you because you’re a fucking big time swindler. He loves you just for you and he won’t turn you in once he finds out you’re a swindler.

Daichi cleared his throat. “I’m a cop…” He trailed as he turned to look at Koushi, who’s brain was currently short-circuiting. Oh, fuck him gently with a chainsaw, his over dramatics might just ruin this marriage, and Koushi loves the guy with a passion. Daichi is just everything he isn’t, a great cook, a righteous man, a man of the law...

Koushi looked at Daichi. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked Daichi as he reached for Daichi’s hand, the wedding ring on his hand glistened under the sunlight. Daichi sheepishly smiled at him and Koushi swore he might burst into tears. He still hasn’t finished fooling that Guild guy and he swears if they find out he’s fucking married to Daichi he will cause bloodshed. Fuck, what if they already knew that they were together when they were just dating, he knew Daichi’s a cop and he could defend himself just fine, but this was black market shit Koushi was dealing with.

“I’m sorry…” Daichi said, genuineness evident in his eyes. He knew it, he fucked up. He shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve just told Koushi from the get-go. Why did he have to be such a coward?

“You were putting your life on the line out there and I never knew-” Koushi sniffled as he took Daichi’s hand and squeezed it. If he died he’d be a wreck, Daichi was just everything to him.

Daichi placed a hand to Koushi’s cheek. “I know, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was just afraid, afraid that you’d leave me if you found out...a lot of people did,” Daichi admitted, his voice breaking at the end. He’s suffered many breakup’s due to his job, they’d always tell him that he didn’t have enough time for them. They were right, he poured too much time into his job, which was why he made sure that he’d make his relationship with Koushi work.

Koushi pursed his lips into a thin line. “I’d never leave you Daichi…” Koushi paused, wiping his eyes. “I love you, you know.” He was so dramatic, but this time he wasn’t lying. He wasn’t fooling Daichi when he said he loved him. He’d die for Daichi. So much so, that he was truly planning on leaving swindling behind in favour of working as a teacher. He had the degree, a legitimate one, not a fake Harvard diploma he used to fool people with. After the Guild assignment, he can just lay low and teach.

Daichi exhaled a sigh of relief as he pulled Koushi into a sweet, chaste kiss. Koushi just melted into it as he felt Daichi’s lips press against his own. It was short, but it meant the world to him. These little actions Daichi did were enough to make Koushi’s heart warm. 

Daichi pulled Koushi into a hug. “You know...I told you this because I’ve asked the department to put me on administrative leave.” He said as he rubbed circles into Koushi’s shoulder. He was glad Koushi was such an understanding and level-headed man, this might’ve ended differently if this was one of his exes, or if Koushi wasn’t such an angel. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that Koushi existed, to Daichi he was heaven-sent, the other half he needed all his life.

Koushi sighed. “You should’ve started with that,” He chuckled as he snuggled further into Daichi. They weren’t that different when it came to height, but their build was different on many levels, and it felt nice to just snuggle into his broad chest. What a relief!

“Yeah...I should’ve” Daichi admitted. He also should’ve been more straightforward from the get-go, the shock from Koushi finding out he was a cop almost put them in a bad position if that light post was anything to go off of.

Koushi sighed. This was a more suitable outcome, Daichi didn’t know he was a swindler, he didn’t screw anything from their relationship and Daichi was taking administrative leave which meant that he had more than enough time to scare the Guild away before anyone raises suspicion. What a nice outcome! This was unmistakably the best thing that could happen. 

Daichi exhaled a heavy breath. “We should stop keeping secrets from one another, we might end up fighting because of it…” He trailed. It seemed that these big secrets might be the one thing that’ll tear them apart, and he didn’t want that. 

Koushi released an awkward chuckle. Well, that’s a promise he won’t be able to keep. Sorry, Daichi, I unconditionally love you, but that ain’t happening as long as he has connections. “Yeah, let’s keep no more secrets,” He said with a smile. Daichi smiled back at him. Yeah, Koushi was going to die of a heart attack, he was sure he was already suffering from an emotional short circuit every time Daichi smiled or laughed.

Daichi placed his head on Koushi’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “Yeah, let’s try and keep it that way.” He ended.

Koushi cuddled into Daichi. Yeah, just one more assignment before he left swindling for good...or laid low at least. He will always be at the head of Japan’s con game. It’s time he finally sorted things out with Ennoshita and the Guild. It was for the best, he didn’t want to drag Daichi into his mess.

That would be a death wish.

* * *

“Oh, Suga-san, you’re so fucked. You might as well jump off a rooftop and pray that you’re next husband or wife isn’t a cop!” Oikawa howled through the phone as he laughed.

“Shut up Oikawa, no one asked for your input.” Koushi barked as he ran a hand through his hair, letting the summer night breeze waft through his hair. He was using one of their burner phones, so no one would be able to record his conversation, or trace his location.

“Don’t be so mean to Oikawa, Suga, he was just showing his support for your decision to not divorce the damn cop,” Akaashi interjected, and Koushi could feel the love and support from over the phone. Definitely. He groaned.

“But in all honesty, congrats on the wedding. I heard shorty and Tobio-chan came.” Oikawa continued as he took the phone from Akaashi. He was actually kind of happy that Koushi finally settled for a guy. But he was kind of worried about what would happen if word went out that he finally left the swindling game for good.

Koushi chuckled. “Yeah, Kageyama gave this heartfelt speech about how I was such a good mentor. It was such a touching moment.” 

Akaashi sighed as he took the phone from Oikawa. “Is it true you’re leaving the con business for good? You’re already on top of Japan’s swindling game.” He asked, worried.

Koushi looked around, Daichi was still asleep in their room, and there was no one outside too, but he could he feel someone’s eyes on him, watching him. “Don’t worry, I’ll just lay low for a few years after we’ve dealt with the Guild. No biggie. And I’ll keep in touch, I _swear_.” He whispered into the phone. He heard rustling.

Akaashi perked up. “Oikawa! Call Iwaizumi and Bokuto. Suga-san needs backup!” 

Oikawa nodded as he stormed off, phone in hand as he dialled Iwaizumi’s number. Bokuto was just in the warehouse, but Iwaizumi was apparently laying low and working as a cashier in a convenience store. He knew that Iwa would be able to get to Suga first. “Are you alright? Have they attacked?”

Koushi cleared his throat and chuckled. “Don’t worry I’m fine, but I better get some rest. See you later.” Koushi continued, he heard heavy footsteps from his neighbour’s balcony. He sighed. They had practised this. By now, he was sure Iwaizumi was riding his motorbike towards his apartment complex. He’d be here in about 5 minutes.

“Alright, Suga-san,” Akaashi stated as he ended the call. 

The footsteps became louder, and Koushi decided to drop the burner phone on the floor and break it with his foot. He crushed the phone, picked it up, and threw it into the open pyre pit down below. “What do you want?” Koushi asked as he placed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. 

“Suga-san, Yui has come back with news. She’s taken a liking to your husband! How nice! So...instead of paying us with money, you can pay us with your husband’s life. Just give him to me and there won’t be a problem.” Ennoshita proposed as he jumped from the third floor and into the neighbour’s balcony. He held his semi-automatic pistol up, at the same level as Koushi’s chest.

Koushi snickered. “I’d rather not Chikara. I love him too much, she ain’t taking him away from me.” He said as he twirled his knife in the air. It should be reflecting off light from inside their apartment, and if his hunch is correct Iwaizumi’s already down by the entrance. He just hoped Iwa brought the fucking rifle.

“How cute, you brought a knife to a gunfight! Are you this arrogant?” Ennoshita mused as he revealed another pistol. Koushi snorted. Two guns? Seriously? How was he gonna aim with two guns? He could barely even hit correctly with one.

“You don’t know anything about this business don’t you?” Koushi jested as he threw the knife away from him and out of the balcony. He heard his knife fall to the ground with a metallic clatter. He just had to wait for five seconds. He knew Iwaizumi was here, and Bokuto was most likely in the laundromat in front of them. He also knew that Akaashi and Oikawa were already at Yui’s, giving her the “money”. A surprise from him and his group.

Ennoshita scoffed. “What do you mean?” 

Five, Koushi smirked as reached for the sliding door. “Well, you see,” Koushi started as he leaned on the door.

Four, Koushi slid it open slowly, taunting Ennoshita, who was staying put. It might’ve been a trap. He hesitantly placed his hand on the trigger, steadying his aim.

Three, Koushi sighed. “The first rule of this business,” He continued with a mischievous light in his eyes. He slowly sidled back in.

Two, Koushi smiled as he entered the room. Ennoshita’s eyes widened in realisation. He jumped out of the neighbours held onto the rail.

One, Koushi smirked. “Is to always shoot first.” Koushi slid the door shut and locked it. He slid the curtains shut, leaving a small opening as he saw Ennoshita hit the glass with his pistol. He turned away, in favour of staring at Daichi’s peaceful face. He was still sound asleep. He released a relieved sigh, it’s a great thing he soundproofed the room. It was also a good thing that all apartments were made with bulletproof windows and soundproof walls.

He turned back to face outside, he could see the blood-splattered onto the glass. He saw Ennoshita fight back as he shot a stray bullet, clearly missing. He wasn’t a good hitman, it was obvious from how he held the gun and his reluctance to pull the trigger. Even Hinata was a better shot, and he sucked at close range. 

Eventually, he fell to the ground, limp. His body littered with bullet holes, an enormous gash on his face. He was gurgling blood as it spilt from his mouth and nose. He could also see the guns and weapons that were dropped to the ground. He felt himself smile as he saw the mangled body. He came very preparedly, yet he still failed. That’s one less problem he had to deal with. 

He saw Iwaizumi’s figure hop into the balcony and make a small salute as he picked the body up. Dragging it. He also saw Bokuto, who shot some finger guns at him as he tidied up after Iwaizumi. Most likely humming to some cheesy pop song while doing so. Koushi nodded to the two as he closed the curtain shut.

He walked towards the bed, slipping into the bed and throwing the blanket over him. He turned to face Daichi. He was snoring lightly, and he felt Daichi snake his arms around him and pull him towards his chest. Koushi snuggled up against Daichi as he listened to his steady heartbeat. Koushi tangled his legs against Daichi and snuggled into him, relaxing as he felt Daichi’s chest rise and fall rhythmically.

Yeah, Daichi didn’t need to know. He could keep this lie up for just a little bit longer. Just a little bit.


End file.
